DESCRIPTION: (provided by the applicant) There is a substantial body of evidence demonstrating the abundance of microorganisms in biofilms growing inside water lines of dental units and their subsequent potential for causing infection. Current methods for countering the problem are of limited effectiveness. The device proposed is a system suitable for use with any dental unit, producing both an on-demand disinfectant to remediate biofilms within the dental unit water lines and a quality irrigant well below the ADA recommended goal of 200 cfu/ml. The device has the added advantages of requiring minimal user intervention and no consumables. The in line system uses a combination of an ultraviolet germicidal lamp to eliminate organisms from the incoming water stream, and an electrochemical cell which produces hydrogen peroxide on-demand at two concentrations. The higher concentration will be used as a periodic flush to rid lines of biofilm contamination, while the lower concentration will be used as a continuous biostatic agent in the irrigant. The Phase I study has demonstrated that the device is both feasible and effective. The proposed device is fully scalable, can be manufactured using inexpensive parts, and is electrically driven making it attractive technology for a wide range of commercial applications.